


We’re gonna fix this

by SugarKun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarKun/pseuds/SugarKun
Summary: The endgame trailer was uh- Hoo boy. We’re gonna fix all this, bear with me as this is my first time writing on Ao3.Basically, the avengers are gonna get back together, gather some friends, and kick Thanos’ purple ass. Let’s do this, shall we?





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> uh here we go I guess,, it’s gonna be centered mainly around them working to defeat thanos, but I’ll make ships squeeze in there, and once they do defeat that stupid grape then we can enjoy shenanigans ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it starts, this part is like the endgame trailer, but i imagine that it takes place after infinity war

act 1

Tony swallowed, his throat feeling scratchy. As he went over the numbers again, he heard a sniffle. Was that me? He thought miserably, as he realized only about 19 hours of oxygen was left for him. 

Finally. I let the universe down, and at long last I finally get to pay for my actions, were his thoughts.  
Another sniffle, and he looked down to see tears staining his tank top. Oh. What was wrong with him? He finally got what he deserved, he shouldn't be acting this way. 

It's just a human's natural survival instinct, he told himself. And yet, he really couldn't let go of the one lingering thought on his mind. He had to live. He was going to bring Peter back, he couldn't die yet! He scoffed at himself, and pushed down the thought miserably. He gulped again, trying to clean the tears -that were pretty much streaming down his face at this point- as he heard footsteps. That would be Nebula. 

She stared at him for a while, as he wiped his face with his arm hurriedly.

"How're you holding up?" She said carefully, knowing exactly how he was holding up judging by the crying he had just done.

Tony smiled pleasantly. "Never better, Avatar." He rasped, falling silent as he heard his worn out voice. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, frowning awkwardly.

Tony opened his mouth to speak, no doubt to shoot another nickname at her when he made a worrying (gargling? yeah, probably gargling) noise. She stared, concerned that the terran was sick somehow. He inhaled sharply as she approached, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

She tensed at the touch, but suddenly her focus was no longer on Tony, but what he was pointing at instead.

"Is that a-"  
"SHIP!" Tony gasped, scrambling up and almost falling over. He pressed his body against the glass, trying to get the tiny craft's attention.

It seemed as though the vessel was already heading towards them, and Nebula ran to the back of their own ship to grab an air suit. Tony almost started to cry (again) as the ship stopped. Nebula shoved the tech into her comrade's hands, and Tony equipped the space suit instantly. 

He practically whacked all the buttons, trying desperately to open the doors of the Milano. After Nebula (albeit annoyed) opened it calmly, attaching the cables (so he wouldn't float into oblivion) and letting him go. 

The ship's hatch opened, and a weird looking alien and a woman stared at him. The woman raised a brow, and the bluish rock looking one stepped foward, hand out. Tony hoped they weren't hostile, even though it was a little too late to be concerned about such, as he had already practically leaped onto the other aircraft. The rock spoke, surprising Tony with his New Zealand(ish) accent.

"Hey man, my names Korg, and this is Brunnhilde, we're gonna get you out of here! Hey blue lady, wanna come?" He called out, and Tony concluded that he was harmless, which left the lady.

He held a hand out to Brunnhilde, -how odd of a name is that?- grinning a tired, million dollar smile. She snorted, shaking his hand, and he wheezed, her iron grip reminding him of Thor's similar hold.  
Thor would like this woman, for sure, Tony thought, wrenching his hand away and only wincing a little bit. Now, Tony thought to himself, now we’re getting somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *winks with both eyes* comment or else steve will whack u with his shield <3 xoxo


	2. Back on Track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way to earth, y'all!

Tony sat down comfortably, his arm slung around the back of the chair. Nebula sat as well, (a bit more stiffly) looking around silently.  
He had been given some crackers of some sort, and ate them like he hadn't eaten in four days. (Which was fitting because he hadn't.)  
"So, how did a Midgardian like you end up all the way on Titan?" Brunnhilde called from her place in the cockpit. Tony cleared his throat, trying to press down the memories of Peter and the others before speaking.  
"Thanos' minions came and invaded our planet, so we jumped on their ship, and ended up on Titan." He said simply, not trusting them enough to give the whole, complicated story.  
Korg nodded.  
"That's pretty rough, man! Funny story, we were headed to Midgard anyway." The rock person supplied cheerfully.   
"We're gonna find a friend of ours and beat up Thanos ourselves," Came Brunnhilde's reply.   
Korg rummaged around behind him, pulling out a bottle of who knows what and passing it to Tony.   
"What is this?" He asked warily, turning over the container. Korg shrugged.   
"We aren't picky here." He chirped, and Tony pushed the bottle back into his hands.   
"Thanks, but I'll pass." Tony muttered, glancing at Nebula. "So," he started, "how far are we from earth?" He questioned, getting up and approaching the cockpit where Brunnhilde was.  
"We're just about here, I'm gonna do an expert landing." She answered, ready to practically crash onto the planet.  
"No, don't do that! Get into contact with the people on the planet first, or else they'll shoot you down!" He explained, panicked.  
"Oh all right," Brunnhilde muttered begrudgingly, holding back from swan diving down to Earth's surface. Tony sighed, shaking his head. "I'll take care of that." He assured her, taking her seat after she moved.  
'Oh boy,' Tony thought to himself, 'What an ordeal.'


	3. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we jump POV's to the Avengers on earth (or whats left of them anyway, yikes)  
> ft rhodey, steve, thor, bruce, and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im finally on a PC so this chapter will be much longer thank goodness

Steve ate in sad silence, alone in the dining hall of the palace.  
They were all staying in Wakanda for now, hopefully waiting for others to arrive. He poked at his dinner lamely, tasting nothing on his tongue. He grabbed the dish after a few moments of staring at it, setting it down on the counter and leaving to go to the living areas where some of the others were congregated.  
They were playing a movie, though everyone's attention seemed focused everywhere but the movie.  
‘Bucky would love this.’ Steve thought to himself miserably, not wanting to linger any longer, in case tears started to fall. He hurried to his room, closing the door the second he entered, and closed the blinds.  
After he was in darkness he changed into clothes for sleep and laid down sadly. He drifted off after a while, noticing the soft rumbling of thunder and rain in the distance.   
As he slept, his thoughts were littered with questions, like 'Where is Tony?', 'Did we really lose', and 'Will I ever get Bucky back?'.

-

Thor furrowed his brow, staring at Stormbreaker resting in the corner of his room. The damned thing was brand new and one of the most powerful weapons he had ever known, and yet it still didn't do enough damage to kill Thanos.  
Thanos. He was the one responsible for this nightmare. No- Thor was. Thor could've aimed for the head, but he was so stupid and full of anger that it made him blind to what he should've done.   
This was all Thor's fault. 

His nails dug into the bedsheet, and before long he smelled a fiery, smoky tang in the air.  
He looked around, jumping as he realized that he had singed his bed with his powers. Fuck. The fire was spreading to the rest of the room, and he stood back, dazed. He should really try to stop it, shouldn't he?   
The door burst open, and Rhodey sprayed extinguisher fluid everywhere. Huh. Rhodes looked at him incredulously.   
"Dude, are you even alive right now?" He questioned, and Thor blinked.  
"Ah, my apologies. I was elsewhere." He answered, gathering himself. Rhodey gave him a funny look, but nodded briskly, exiting. Thor frowned, looking at what was left of his room. At least it was in tact, somewhat. The carpet was burned, no surprise there, and he'd definitely need a new bed.  
Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sob*


	4. *sam voice* Well this is awkward.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that bruce nat interaction was uh,, yikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh,, rip Rhodes he just cant catch a break huh

Bruce sat on the couch after the TV was turned off, absent-mindedly flipping through papers that had theories about the snap. He didn't realize that he had sat extremely close to Natasha, and only noticed such after she loudly cleared her throat. The scientist jumped, tensing up at the sound.  
"Oh uh, sorry Natasha, I didn't realize- Uh. Is someone sitting here, am I taking their place?" He blabbered on, and both Rocket and Rhodey grimaced at him from their spots on the that were next to the couch. "I can go. My bad, so sorry aga-"  
"Bruce."  
He flinched. "Yes?" Woah, when did his mouth become so dry? Weird.  
Natasha stared him down, and he felt like shrinking. "YEs?" He squeaked, and cursed at himself internally.  
"I think we need to talk about some things," She said finally, and Bruce felt like disappearing. The last time he had seen her, she had tossed him into a giant hole. Since then, his fear towards her had grown by a lot.  
Bruce nodded desperately. "Uh huh." He swallowed, trying to sit up straight(but he cant be straight bc he gay HAhahahahah anyway sorry). Natasha bit her lip slightly, crossing her arms.  
"I have to apologize," she started quietly, and Bruce somewhat relaxed. "What I did to you was wrong, and I shouldn't have used you in that way." She continued, looking at him almost uncertainly, as if wondering if he would accept the apology.  
Bruce almost screamed, as it was his fault to think he could trust people, but he put on a sheepish, polite smile.  
"Its just fine, it was the heat of the moment, and it made sense to do so since you-"  
"But now, about US."  
Oh. Oh dear.  
"I think we should no longer be an item." Natasha chose her words carefully and slowly. Bruce wanted to laugh, were they ever even an item? But again, he answered with a polite face.  
"I think so too." He said pleasantly.  
"Right, then I'll be seeing you." Natasha spoke briskly. She stood up quickly, glad that the conversation was over, and was gone in practically a blink of an eye.  
Bruce deflated on the couch, relieved and defeated.  
Rocket had long since left, and Rhodey was almost burning with second hand embarrassment as he snuck from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh


	5. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJJSHWJWHS I TOOK SO LONG SORRY MIDTERMS KILLED ME BUT ITS OK NOW

It had been a nightmare frankly, he had barely slept the whole trip back to earth. Korg had talked his ear off, and after being asked to try weird alcoholic beverages over and over, he had finally accepted. That led to him trying not to either pass out or toss his cookies. It really was a nightmare.

But when he finally stumbled onto earth's surface, feeling dizzy and disoriented due to the change of gravity, he never felt better. Other than the guilty and clenching feeling in the pit of his stomach because of the fact that everyone on Titan had gone poof. But that's unimportant.

Tch, yeah right. Like hell it was. 

He practically ran to the compound, begging, pleading that Pepper would be there, hoping that Happy didn't get dusted, praying that Rhodes was okay. That he would see someone, ANYONE he knew.  
He had to find something to tether him down to earth, keep his mind from hurting him with these awfully destructive thoughts.

Then he heard a "click-clacking" of heels, and when he turned, he almost cried, sobbed, even. Instead he crumbled to the ground, the wave of relief, happiness, and sorrow washing over him in waves.

"Tony? Tony- Oh my god, are you okay? Tony?! TONY!!"

He didn't bother to answer, shaking with absolute emotion. He reached up after Pepper stuck out a hand, and weakly smiled, not able to form any words.

Pepper had started to sooth him, talking quietly, before she noticed the band of aliens that had caught up with Tony. She immediately went on the defensive, before Korg happily explained the whole situation. 

After Pepper calmed down, she hugged Tony tightly, not wanting to say the wrong thing, so she stayed silent.

'I'm home,' Tony thought, closing his eyes. Now that he knew that Pepper was all right, it was now time to check on everyone else.

Then.  
Then he'd kill Thanos himself. Make him pay. But that was for after he found out who was still living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, it brings me joy


	6. oh lawd he comin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HES ON HIS WAY TO WAKANDA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi I’m back ajshddhdjd ay

Tony was tired. That was an understatement. He was exhausted. As usual, of course, but now, it was a little bit better.   
After some serious talk with Pepper, they had both agreed that the best thing now would probably be for him to make his way to Wakanda, and end this once and for all. 

So, there Tony was, on a plane to Wakanda. Accompanied by his three alien friends, (and some scissor-handed creature that Korg has introduced as his pet) they made the journey across Earth.   
The aliens had plenty of questions about the planet, and Tony tried his best to supply them with as many answers as he could.   
He was in the middle of explaining how, no, earth children do not usually partake in sword fights, when the sound of static filled the plane and Tony scrambled to the cockpit, which had been on auto pilot the whole time. 

A young girl’s voice came on suddenly, and the passengers on board went silent.   
“This is Princess Shuri of Wakanda. General Rhodes alerted me of your journey here, and I will be letting you in.” The voice went quiet, and Tony looked around, confused. All he saw were trees and greenery. They were beautiful, sure, but he had no clue where he was supposed to be let in. His confusion turned to shock, then amazement, and glee, once the environment opened up, showing an opening to another landscape. As he looked closely, though, he saw a futuristic looking city in the distance. He called Rhodes quickly, and the phone rung once, twice, before Rhodey picked up.   
Tony and his friend talked for a few minutes, and Tony explained that he had arrived. Rhodey was extremely excited, and relieved that he had gotten there safely. They ended the call, and Tony went back to where the others were sitting. 

Taking a deep breath, with hands on his hips, Tony spoke.   
“We’ve reached our destination, guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀

**Author's Note:**

> comment tell me what u wanna see and whatnot <3 ily


End file.
